Isle Esme
by MotivatedShay
Summary: Esme is a young women, being brutally abused by her husband, Charlie.  But when she ends up in hospital for the week, and meets stunning Dr. Carlisle Cullen, can she resist the temptation ?
1. Bruises

**Hi. This is my first EVER story, so take it easy on me.**

**The story is set, before the first ever Twilight. Carlilse, and Esme have never met, but Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie live with Carlilse.**

**This story is mostly, about Esme, Charlie (Carlilse's brother) And Carlilse himself.**

**Enjoy,**

**Contains: Lemons & Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 1 – Bruises.

Esme POV

I was hiding behind the curtain, scared to death, all the windows were open in the house, so a cold silent breeze blew through. I shivered, as I felt the breeze run across my skin.

"Esme ! Come out !" Charlie screamed, his voice made me quiver.

How could I love someone so violent ?

The sound of footsteps coming into the room scared the daylight out of me, and soon enough the curtains were pulled back, and I was pulled out aggressively from my hiding place.

"Are you fucking hiding from me ?" Charlie pulled me by my hair. The pain was criminal, but I didn't want to scream, he would just hit me more, I had already ended up in the hospital three times this week.

"Charlie, let go !" I screamed back him, trying to pull back on his tight grip. Charlie pulled me up straight, I was breathless. My face and body, were a purplish red from all the bruising.

"Esme, I don't love you yo-,"

I spat on him, right on his face. I could see the spit mark, just beneath his eyes. I had it coming, he was going to beat the fuck out of me. Just like he usually did, he was going to murder me just because I didn't come home on time.

"Get out Esme" Charlie let go of my hair, and kicked me while I was on the floor. His shoe connected with my spine, and I screeched in pain.

"I'd .. be .. glad .. to" I got up slowly, trying not to put stress on my back, I got onto my knees, and used the wall to help me pull myself up.

"Go on, run. Run back your friends and cry to them" Charlie glared at me as I got back up on my feet.

His scruffy hands reached out to me and grabbed me by my hair again.

"Charlie !" I screamed in pain, and burst out in tears as he dragged me down the corridor towards the door.

"Go on, Get out !" Charlie opened the door, slamming it back against the wall and threw me out onto the pavement, right ontop of a broken glass bottle he had tried to throw at me last night.

I landed on the glass, and screamed in pain. The glass cut into skin everywhere, on my stomach, my hands, legs, arms, and chest. I tried to stand up, but my legs were like Jelly. I was never going to get up.

Charlie's hands were soon around my neck, he pulled me up towards me and twisted me around so I could face him.

"Fuck off Esme" Charlie whispered quietly. I barely heard his words.

And then I blacked out.

**If you want more, please review. **

**Don't matter how many, but please .. If you want more, review it :D**


	2. The Angel

"I think she's waking up"

"Are you that stupid, ?"

"Well, If I was. I'd be like you wouldn't I"

"Piss off"

"No thanks"

I opened my eyes, they felt heavy, and weak. Mostly numb, just like the rest of my body.

"She's up, she's up !" Someone screamed excitedly.

"No shit Sherlock" the voice sounded harsh, violent. Just like Charlie.

I forced my eyelids open, taking in the shining bright lights. I was in our white room, the walls were plain apart from a window in the corner of the room. Two chairs were set out, beside the door. They weren't occupied, but two nerdy boys stood above me. Watching my every move.

"She's moving, get Dr Cullen"

"You get him"

"You fuck him"

"I'm not gay like you"

The first boy left, kissing his teeth as he opened the door.

And at the exact moment, it felt like heaven had walked in.

His eyes were gold, his hair blonde but tidy. His smile was heaven like, he had to be a angel. He was beautiful, he didn't look human though. There was something about him, how he walked, the softness in his voice, the way his hair was kept back so neatly. Even though that last one was a little dumb, it was a hundred percent true.

He looked at the clipboard in his hand, then walked in to stand next to the heart monitor that stood next to me.

"Boys you can go" he smiled at them, showing his perfect teeth. See, another reason he wasn't human.

The boys left, arguing with each other. I breathed in, the scent of roses that was in the room. No flowers were set out, so it must have been Dr Cullen.

"So how are you feeling ?" he asked politely, writing some things down on the keyboard.

He talked to me, the angel had actually talked to me.

I stuttered unsure of what to say. My heart jumped a little, and the beeping of the heart monitor got quicker and louder, as I took in deep heavy breaths to control myself. Dr Cullen laughed, obviously finding my mini heart attack funny.

"I'm, .. fine. For now" I said, looking down at the bed. I had embarrassed myself, in front of him.

"So, .. what happened to you last night. We tried to figure out what may have caused your bruises, but then we saw a blood stain on your top. So I looked under, and saw that you had been cut severel times" Carlilse dropped on the bed next to me, he smirked.

He had looked under my top, I knew it was a doctor thing .. but HE looked under my top ! I felt ashamed. I had been wearing a perfectly good lace bra that night, and he had saw it.

Charlie had always told me my lingerie was just for him. No one else to see.

"I fell down .. some stairs" I lied to Dr Cullen.

"Fell down the stairs, cut yourself nearly everywhere you possibly can, and blacked out. Tell me, what staircase were these ?" Dr Cullen smiled, and looked at his clipboard.

"Esme, please. Tell us, we cant help you other wise" Dr Cullen, smiled at me. Then looked down at the floor.

I couldn't tell him, but yet again. His golden eyes, were breath taking.

"My husband. He's been hurting me" I blurted out to Dr Cullen, and suddenly I was dragged down memory lane, seeing the beatings I got, made me hate everything about Charlie. His personality mostly. Any one who was related to this monster should die in hell, and the monster himself. Should die in hell.

"His name ?" Dr Cullen noted down what I had said.

" I .. can I, .. tell you later ?" I asked, wincing as I remembered every hit that had been connected with my body, every push that had hurt my ribs. Every violent word that had made me want to scream.

I squeezed my eyes tight together, holding back tears.

_No don't cry, you cant cry. Maybe when he's gone, but not in front of him._


	3. The Princess

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't not own twilight. (Even though I want to)

**Chapter 3 – The Princess**

Carlisle POV

Esme was squeezing her eyes shut, she looked scared. I didn't understand why humans cried, I couldn't remember the last time I cried. But who would, when you had unbelievable strength and the speed of lightning ?

"Esme, are you okay ?" I asked, I rested my hand on her leg which was covered by the thin blanket we had placed on her during last night's nap.

The heart monitor, beeped loudly it's pace quickening. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I looked at her for long, taking in her brunette hair, which curled down to her shoulder blades. Her heart shaped face, and mushy brown eyes. Her red lips, and elegant frame. The way everything she wore clung to her, her outfit didn't reveal much skin. But it was enough to make me want her, extremely bad. I had to almost hold myself down, to stop Esme seeing how much I wanted her.

"I am fine Cullen" Esme opened her eyes, and then rubbed them with her right hand. She smiled at me, but it was obvious it was fake.

"Please, call me Carlisle" I smiled at her, then looked at the wall, then back at her.

Esme lifted up her shirt a little bit so she could wrap her arms around her belly, then the shirt slid back over her hands, and in those short few seconds I swore I could see the edge of a black lace thong. Similar to the lace bra she was wearing from last night.

_Carlisle, no. She's human. You know what this could lead to, control yourself._

I couldn't help myself, Esme was beautiful in every way a women could be.

I had seen that from the time I had walked in, she was like a angel. Beautiful and sexy.

I screwed up my face, and looked away from Esme, placing my hand on my lap.

_Don't think about her_

"Carlisle, are you alright ?" Esme asked, I could hear the concern in her voice.

_Not much longer._

"I'm … fine" I got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Carlisle, were are you going ?"

"Esme, I cant be around you"

"Why, what have I done ?"

"Nothing"

"So why are you leaving ?"

"Because I love you"

"Carlisle, did I just hear you right ?"


	4. Actions speak louder than words

**Sorry for the long wait ! Had a few issues going on. Need someone to proof read my chapters now, since there getting more intense, if you would like to proof read. Tell me in reviews, R&R. Thanks :] **

**I felt really weird, writing these scenes. Carlisle, and Esme don't seem like the sexual type, but it's time they had some .. 'Lets get it on'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I want it.**

**Warning: Slight sexual scene's.**

Chapter 4 – The lion and the lamb.

Esme POV.

Carlisle words had surprised me, I thought I was the dumb one. The one who fell in love with the angel.

But clearly, Carlisle had felt the same attraction I had. We were destined to be together, and our true love couldn't be stopped.

_Stop with the cheesy Romeo and Juliet lines. _

I didn't want to reject Carlisle, yet … I didn't want to sound desperate.

"Carlisle, are you sure ?" I asked him, a small smirk was growing on my face.

_Hide it !_

"Esme, .. I don't usually do this. But, .. I am not the kind of guy who just claims to love people" Carlisle moved next to me, and sat down.

I smiled at his words, but quickly bit down on my lip, he was so close to me. I could hear his breathing, it didn't seem natural, more forced. His rosy scent filled my nostrils. His skin, was a light pale, almost ghost like. But he was everything a girl could ever want. I leant forward, using his arm to help pull myself up, he was muscular aswell. I smiled at him, and he laughed.

"Esme, .. your everything I could ever want" Carlisle lent forward, to the point were his nose touched the tip of my own.

I took a deep breath, taking in his scent again.

I leant forward, the edge of my lips touched his own gently, a sharp, quick, electric shock sent a shock down my spine, the heart monitor beeped. And this time, we both found it hilarious.

"Esme, your beautiful" he smiled at me, and kissed me again. But this time we held on for longer. Softly, and lovingly. He breathed in his soul, and love in this one kiss. It was hard, but soft. Fiery, but cool. It was a split second, but seemed like forever. His lips parted mine, and his cool breath mingled with mine. I was surprised, his cold breath made me jump slightly, but I calmed down as our kiss became more fierce.

Carlisle hands wondered around my body, trailing up and down my rib cage. His hands gracefully slid into a space, in between my trousers and waist, and his cold hands ran down my thighs. I felt a electric shock, pulse through me again. His hands were cold, but they felt almost warm. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and held onto him as we continued to kiss and his hand went on a mind blowing journey. His hands, ran over my thighs once more, sending another electric shock down my spine. His fingertips had finally reached the elastic of my lace thongs.

I moaned quietly as our kiss become more passionate but more aggressive. He slid his hand down into my knickers, and I began to shake, his hands were already working magic on me, what else could he possibly do ?

"DADDY !" A loud voice sounded outside.

Carlisle, slowly released his hands from my jeans, I missed his cold, but soft touch on my body already.

"Carlisle" Another scream sounded outside, but this time I could make out a male voice.

_He's got kids. He's married, .. or he's been married !_

"DADDY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE PEOPLE ?" There was another scream, same voice though.

_Married with Kids, great. _

There was a loud knock on the door, the knock sounded like glass against wood. A sound you couldn't listen to without flinching.

Carlisle slowly got up and moved towards the door, he looked apologetic for our interruption. The door opened, and a young boy about eighteen stood outside the door, his shoulders were square and looked as hard as stones. He was muscular, far more muscular than Carlisle. His chest was .. how can you say this.

_Oh my god. _

His hair was a pitch black, but had eyes the same colour as Carlisle's.

"Daddy, why you killing these people" He was laughing, but also trying to act serious at the same time.

"Emmett, stop talking nonsense, where is your sisters ?" Carlisle stuck his head around the door and looked out at the corridor.

"Don't worry, Alice took Bella and Rosalie down to Paris for the day. Eddie, and Jasper are in the car. Now come on, let's go" Emmett smiled, and pulled on Carlisle's hand like he was two years old.

"Emmett, you go out first. I'll be out soon" Carlisle sighed.

Emmett left, before he even had the chance to even look at me, Carlisle closed the door and sighed.

"Paris, .. your kids have gone to Paris, .. for the day ?" I was shocked, my mind couldn't resist the questions, so it was obviously running on Pilot.

"Yep, they're pretty crazy. But don't worry, I'll be back for you Esme" Carlisle moved over to me, kissed my head, then kissed me again on my lips.

"Carlisle, don't go" I moaned, like a child. Had I really fell in love with someone I had only know for atleast, .. thirty minitues. It took me 8 years to fall in love with Charlie.

"I've got to" he sighed, moved to the door, smiled then left.

I had fallen in love with Carlisle Cullen, quicker than I could say my own name.


	5. Breaking Free

(Sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been so busy. But I'll try and start again as the summer holidays begin! Yayy)

Chapter 5

Esme POV.

It had been at least two weeks since I had seen Carlisle. And in those dreadful, two weeks I had been given the 'get the hell out' notice from the hospital. Physically, I was perfectly fine. Mentally, I was injured, with scars that could possibly never be healed. I was sat in the back of a hospital cab, on my way home.

"Shawty, I'ma tell you this once, you the illest" The girl driver, recited a song in her head, just from were I was sitting you could see the wire of her headphones.

I looked out the window, dreading the moment when the cab would slowly pull to a stop, outside the house.

"And for your lovin', Ima die hard like Bruce Willis !" The driver screamed out the rest, of her horribly sung song.

"I would like it if you could jus-,"

"You got some, You You got some, You got something all the girls want, your like a candy store. OHH. And I'm a tod-," She continued to sing,

"I'd like it IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP." I screamed out above the music, taking in a deep breath after.

Stupid ignorant people. She belonged in Hell just like Charlie. Actually no, just because Charlie had offended me, didn't mean I needed to offend the world.

I wrapped my arms close against my chest, as the girl took off her headphones, letting them fall around her neck.

"So, … you nervous about going home. Your such a pretty woman. Your man, must be very pleased with what he's got" She laughed to herself, as my frown got deeper.

Charlie, another big block in my life.

"Wish I could say the same." I sighed silently to myself, and pulled my hair behind my ear.

"Awr, so Mister isn't as perfect as all men seem, that's why I became a Lesbian. A girl will always know your own sexual needs and desires." The girl explained.

"Hmmm" I looked out the window, but wasn't very interested in outside. All I could see was Carlisle, his nose resting against my own. His kiss, … His face, ….. His body.

"Were here. House number 42" The Girl stopped the cab, and checked her meter.

"I'll make it a free ride, .. Us girls need to stick together" she smiled at me, and for the first time since I left Carlisle. I felt actually … quite happy.

"Thanks." I got out the cab slowly, taking my time. Every second spent outside the house, was a God given miracle.

I slammed the cab door shut, and turned around to face the house. It's weird straight perfect path, the perfectly cut lawn, and perfectly maintained house. The garage freshly painted blue, just like the house. The trees on the path, hung low, and the wind blew silently, leaving a eerie feeling behind.

A whooshing sound came from behind me, and I looked back, the girl had wound down her window. Just enough so I could talk to her.

"See ya !" She put the cab in reverse, turned around, and drove off.

This new silence, was killing me. I could just about hear the shouting in our house already.

I walked down the path to the front door, and knocked, to find it already open. I went inside and closed the door silently, .. Scared to death.

I could hear moaning from upstairs, the creak of our Sex-Christened Marital bed.

Charlie had obviously had a lot of time to spend, fucking his whores while I was away.

I climbed the stairs, shaking. I didn't care if Charlie had another women, it was just the fact that .. My own bed. Had been soiled with him, and another women. My own sheets had been soiled with a whores orgasm.

I reached the top hallway, and could hear the moaning of a different girl.

"Ohh yeah Daniel. Please. Harder ! Harder ! Oh my gosh please, please, pleaaase !"

My eyebrows crossed together, who the hell was Daniel.

I opened the door half-way, to see a girl on top of Charlie, clinging onto the headboard, I had used as support 6 years ago.

I took a deep breath, scared like hell.

The hair on my arm, stood on end as my sweaty palms rubbed against the metal of the doorknob. I pushed open the door and walked in opening my eyes, I just stood there watching her on top of him.

They hadn't noticed me yet, until I had to let out a sniff. The anger, and the upset had been building inside of me, from the moment I had heard them downstairs.

"Esme !" Charlie had been the first to spot me, standing my the door, in the room.

I ignored him, and began to take in the room.

It's white blood stained walls, the broken cream dresser. The creased cream bed covers, and white stained pillows. The silver headboard, and two windows on the left wall, the wardrobe which was no longer in use, since Charlie had thrown me into it and it had broke.

I looked back down at them.

"Charlie" I responded and held in my anger. This was the last straw.

Since I had began to look around, the girl had gotten of Charlie, and wrapped herself in my covers. Charlie had covered himself, with a pillow and straightened up.

"Oh, … you must be, .. I'm so sor-," The whore began to speak.

"Don't fucking talk to me. You know what, I tried not to care. I've been trying for SO MANY FLIPPIN' YEARS".

I screamed out, letting out my years of pain.

"But you, you were the last straw. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE. NOW !"

I screamed at her, tears falling from my eyes, onto my top.

The girl got up, grabbed her top and jeans and left the room, shivering as she stood on the landing, feeling the breeze from outside, as I had left the front door wide open.

"I'm so sorry, I just never knew you were dating. He said he was singl-," She tried to apologise.

"I just told you to get the FUCK OUT. AND YOUR STILL HERE !" I screamed at her as she jumped down the stairs, shocked.

"Oh Esme, … you are a gorgeous girl. You're the only girl I love, you're the only girl, I need." Charlie got up from the bed, and caressed my face with his hands.

"Get your hands off me" I pulled his hands from my face, twisting back his fingers.

I could hear a nasty crack, something that made you shiver, and Charlie screamed in pain.

He pulled his hands from me, and threw his hand back, and punched me in my temple. His hands quickly became blood stained, as my vision turned red. I stumbled back into the wall, but managed to regain my balance. I could feel the blood pouring from the side of my head, and a heavy headache start to attack.

"You are a sick twisted whore" Charlie grabbed my hair and screamed into my face, his spit flying onto my cheek.

"So's .. your … mum" I pulled his hands from my hair, the last few strands that I pulled out were blood stained and left the bedroom. Trying my hardest not to look back as he glared at me, from the bedroom door. His eyes burning holes in my back.

I climbed down the stairs quickly, and left the house quickening my pace as I felt the breeze from the cool outside air, sting against my cut. I pushed my hair back behind my hair, leaving the cut exposed.

I had done it, …

I had broken free …

Gosh, this feels so good.

Now, .. I've just got to see Carlisle …

He's what I need now.


	6. Apologies

Chapter 6 – Apologies.

Esme POV.

I kept on walking around, hoping to turn around the corner and see a large white hospital, with a car park full of fancy cars. I had been walking for over two hours now, and I seemed slightly lost, but there was something that kept me going. Probably it was Carlisle, or it was Charlie.

I walked past all sorts of people, drunkards, youths, mums, dads, tramps, business people, doctors, all sorts. Everyone just seemed calm, walking away. But it all just felt wrong, I felt un-calm. You know, slightly strange. I crossed my arms against my chest tightly, trying to keep in my warmth. The august breeze blew silently, leaving a chill on my bare arms. Golden leaves departed from branches, and fell down at my feet.

I could hear screaming from around the corner, and the sound of fun fair games.

Wasn't it a bit late to be having one of those, not in time wise because it was only about, two forty three, but in weather wise.

I continued to walk until the road stopped and became a dull car park. Motor bikes, vans, trucks, and cars filled parking spaces. But the only thing that really interested me was a dark blue, black, Mercedes. I could imagine Carlisle just driving this sort of vehicle. It looked like a typical rich doctor car. I looked back, and realised that through all my dreaming, I had walked up to the car. I ran my finger along the side, and walked forward to look at the bonnet of the car. As I walked towards the bonnet, a small card caught my eye. It was stuck to the inside of the window, and it was a Doctors Certificate, AKA a free parking space for Forks Hospital. I continued to scan the little card and there was a picture of Carlisle and his name next to it. He was smiling awkwardly, only showing some of his teeth. He looked like he was trying hard to hold down the corners of his mouth. But still, he some how managed to look extremely sexy.

But most importantly, Carlisle was here.

I looked up towards the gate of the park, which was holding the funfair. The field was obviously crowded with game stalls, vans, rides, and people. There were a group of people by the entrance. I could make out a small little girl with curly bronze/orange hair. She had dark red lips, and gold eyes like Carlisle's. Why did everyone seem to have his eyes ? Her face wasn't as chubby as most young girls, but she had no baby fat and a pointed chin, with that look that said: "Go to hell", But she still managed to look extremely cute. She was with a older looking girl, probably her sister. She had long dark brown hair, once again, golden eyes, and dark red lips. Her face was more round, and she was elegant, she seemed lost in her own world, and was determined to keep holding onto the little girl, either holding her hand, or stroking her hair, and pulling her tight against her.

The older girl seemed to be waiting, she turned around and watched me for a bit, smiling without opening her mouth or showing her teeth. The little girl, turned around and glared at me. I watched them, hoping they would blink and turn around. But they didn't. They just stood there staring. I looked down, then back at the car, and back up. They had turned around, good. A man had come out from behind a stall, and greeted the older girl with a kiss on the cheek. He picked up the little girl, and hugged her. The little girl smiled at him, showing her teeth but she was quickly told to stop. What was it with the no teeth thing ? The little girl hugged him tightly, then dropped down and went straight to the older girl. The man turned around and smiled a half smile, no teeth again. I could make out blonde hair, pale face, the smooth criminal smile.

Carlisle …..

And that must have been his wife, … and his daughter.

_**Oh my god.**_

I turned around to leave the Car Park, trying not to run. I looked back at the group, to notice Carlisle giving me a concerned look, he began to walk towards me, leaving the older girl dumbstruck, and surprised. Yep, it was Carlisle. His golden eyes, and blonde hair, became obvious after a few seconds.

"Esme !" I heard Carlisle shout out as I picked up pace and ran around the corner.

"Esme" I could feel a strong grip around my arm, I closed my eyes tight trying to stop the tears. How had he gotten to me so quickly.

"She's your wife, your married, and have children and you _claim_ to love me Carlisle" I couldn't look at him. I was his toy girl.

"Esme, look at me. Please. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you … but Esme I'm no-"

"**NO. ** I will not look at you Carlisle, shall I tell you why. Because you _LIED_ to me. I was stupid enough to _Believe_ you even _Loved _me" I continued to look forward ignoring Carlisle, resisting the temptation to hold him, to cry against him, to kiss him.

"Esme, .. I'm not married. No woman has caught my eye like you do. The girl I'm with, Is my youngest son's wife. She gave birth to a girl, Renesmee. My niece. I've got 5 children. Now 6 with my sons wife. Three girls, and three boys. Esme … I am _**not **_married" Carlisle pulled me against him, to the point were I had to turn around. He lifted up both his hands, he had no wedding ring, but a odd black ring on his middle finger, the design looked weird, it looked more like a type of crest, and I spotted the 'C' underneath it. I looked him in his eyes, and that smooth criminal look came back. I slowly found myself leaning in to kiss him, and he leaned in too. His lips touched mine slowly, and I could feel a tingle slide down my spine. We carried on this way till I could feel his cold breath mingling on my lip.

"Esme." He whispered slowly to me.

"Carlisle." I whispered to him, still trying to fight back my tears, but they were slowly drying up. I couldn't cry around him, he was filled with positivity.

" Granddad, why are you kissing this woman" I opened my eyes and pulled back from Carlisle to see Renesmee standing there watching us. Carlisle held onto me and turned around.

"Renesmee, why aren't you with your mother" Carlisle questioned her, glancing back at me, rolling his eyes.

"Alice, .. called her. She left me with you. And you seem to have been left, with her." The girl glared at me, then gave me a fake smile. No matter how rude she was, she seemed so elegant. So cute.

I just stood there, eyes open. She seemed far more adult like for a child. She was straight forward as well. I didn't know what to do, so I just tightened my grip on Carlisle's arm, his cold arm numbing my sweating palm.

"Renesmee, my niece or not my niece. You really need to find a way to be kinder to other people, outside the family. Why don't you amuse yourself, with the fun fair darling" Carlisle dug his free hand into the pockets of his grey trousers, and pulled out a twenty pound note, she ran forward and collecting the money. She smiled, no teeth. Then ran away back into the fields.

"So, … back to us now" Carlisle turned around to me, and held my hands. He kissed me gently on my lips, and I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. He picked me up slowly, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my legs around him, and kissed him.

"Esme, you are beautiful. You are everything I need" Carlisle whispered to me, as he slowly began walking with me wrapped around him. I didn't care were we were going. I was with him, that was all I needed.

I turned around to look, and noticed he was taking me to his car. He unlocked and opened the doors for the back seat and dropped me inside. He closed the door, and went round to other side, and got in, closing the door.

He pulled me forward to him, and I kissed him once again, this time it was different. I didn't get the cold feeling down my spine, but more of a sparkle. A warm one, that filled my body.

Carlisle gently ran his hand along my back and all the way down to my legs. I kept my eyes closed as he leant back, onto the door and pulled me on top of him.


	7. Love, Myths & Lies

Chapter 7 – Love, Hate, & War.

Carlisle POV.

I put her on top of me, thinking she'd get the clue. But I didn't know why I did it.

I know I couldn't make love to her, I couldn't hurt her, or ruin her. Something so beautiful.

I couldn't put her through all those risks, my mind said that. But my heart wanted her so much.

I could feel her elegant figure through her shirt, the clip to her bra, that I wanted to just tear apart.

Esme was beautiful, sexy, elegant, and especially classy.

I could feel her breast against my chest, her heartbeat ticking on slowly, that's the thing that made me want her the most. She was living, she had a heartbeat. She could bear children, she could grow old. I ran my hands along the end of her jeans and pulled them down slightly, till you could see the lace thong we had washed for her at the hospital. She took her hands from around my neck, to the buckle of my belt, she slowly undid it, as the bulk in my trousers grew.

Esme was sensible. I couldn't do this to her.

I pulled down her jeans till they were round her ankles, and she awkwardly twisted round to pull them off, she giggled for a while and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. She pulled down my trousers to reveal the edge of my Calvin Klein Boxers. She laughed and bit on the edge of her lip. I wanted her so much now, it almost hurt.

Esme smiled at me, and I pulled her forward to kiss me again. She pulled down her lace thongs, and my boxers, and slowly got on top of me.

"Esme." I looked at her worriedly.

"Carlisle, I'm fine" She whispered to me. I was waiting, it seemed like forever for her to just get onto me. My mind didn't want her to do this, but … Jesus. Esme was something no word could describe. They ought to create a new word that explained her beauty.

She slowly lowered down onto me and I could feel her in pain, she clenched on me, and stayed still for a while. I had only just gotten in her, but I so needed to release myself in her. But I couldn't, not yet.

I took in a deep breath, with air that I didn't need. She slowly began to move up and down. Jesus. She wriggled slightly, and I could feel her tense up against me. I put my hands on her waist and lifted her up slowly.

"Carlisle, I am fine" She moved my hands from her waist, and placed them on my belly. Every movement she made was elegant. I put my hands behind me, gribbing onto the leather on the door. I could feel it rip underneath my fingers, I gripped on tighter onto the door, it slowly crushing as I held on tighter.

I watched her, slightly panicking to myself. Watching Esme, bounce up and down on me, was scary. It was scary because Esme was so elegant, so pretty. I didn't want to see her hurt or broken.

She tugged on my arms and pulled me up against her, she continued bouncing but this time, I couldn't help it. I had to let go. She bit on her lip and tipped her head back as I could feel her slowly start to reach her climax. I was shocked, mine was already at the point of blowing. We were like this for another thirty seconds, we cradled each other like there was no tomorrow. I could feel Esme slowly close up against me, I could feel her legs shaking next to me. I could hear her heartbeat rising, and she bit on her lip trying to resist the urge to scream out. I had to tease her, but teasing her, .. meant me letting go.

I moved slowly while she was on top of me, and she gave me that evil look. I know she didn't want to scream out, but I had to get her to. She deserved her pleasure. I continued to wriggle, and pushed myself deeper into her, making my movements quicker, as she began shaking like mad. She held onto me and stopped moving on top of me, but I didn't want the moment to stop. I continued to wriggle deeper into her, until I could feel her spill out onto me and quiet screams escape from her throat. I couldn't stop my need to be released, if I did stop it, I would have blown a fuse and gone mad. So I let go, the moment was magical, she smiled and bit down on her lip, so hard the skin on her lip ripped, a small moan escaped from my throat. We let go again. We had mixed together, sexually. She fell on top of me, and took in deep breaths. I used one hand while she was on top of me, to drag a blanket out from under the drivers seat. I covered her in it to keep her warm. I didn't want her to be cold against my skin. I stroked her hair with my left hand, and make circles on her back, just below her waist, with my right index finger.

"Oh Esme." I sighed, and wished this moment would last forever, .. just me, .. and Esme.

Together Forever

**********************************************************************************Esme POV

We had made love, it was brilliant. But it didn't feel right. Carlisle didn't feel human in me. He was big for one, … but he was Big Big not just Big, and he wasn't the kind of guy who used Penis Steroids. And no human, would have a Penis THAT big. Still, I didn't care. If he could be inside me, without tearing me apart, his size, didn't matter.

I was lying onto of him, stroking his chest. I listened for a heartbeat. But I couldn't hear anything. Strange … His chest was cold but I didn't care. I was warm inside me, warm with the fuzzy feeling of just having great Sex.

Charlie couldn't have sex like this, I bet in fact … no one could.

But Us.

Me and Carlisle against the world.

Wonder Woman, no wait … Cat Woman, and Bat Man, noo … Superman.

Yeah, Cat Woman and Super Man.

My thoughts were distracted by a knock on one of the windows.

" Granddad !" I recognised the voice, it was Renesesme.

I lifted my head up and looked at Carlisle, then back at the window.

Carlisle mouthed at me, to hide on the floor and throw the black blanket over me. I did as I was told, as Carlisle hurriedly put his boxers, and trousers back on, followed by his t-shirt, and cardigan.

" Coming Nessie, I just dropped my phone and I cant reach it !" Carlisle called out his buckled up his belt, he unlocked the door, as Reneseme pulled it open.

"Carlisle what were you doing, ?" I heard her voice.

I hid under the blanket, holding in my breath.

"Nessie, I was on the phone with the doctors at the hospital, they were asking what should they do. A guy came in, and had a Cardiac Arrest" Carlisle explained. I could hear the beep of a iPhone 4.

"Everyone knows how to solve a Cardiac Arrest" Nessie said on a flat-tone.

"No, not everyone just me and you" Carlisle laughed as Nessie scanned the car again.

"I see you've had the girl in here" Nessie growled quietly at Carlisle.

"If you mean Alice, yes. She ran by earlier, she needed to have a discussion with me" Carlisle laughed silently.

"Well, dad has come back to pick me up. Says your doing a lousy job at taking care of me. He also says Uncle Em and Jaz are fighting again. Auntie Rose has picked a fight with one of the trekkers in the forests. Says there intruding Land. Mummy is by herself, once again. Being a "Akward Out Cast" as Auntie Rose calls it." Nessie continued on.

"Okay well wish him my best luck, any way I might stay here. Why cant they all be normal, ? Tell them not to destroy anything, or they're paying for it." Carlisle laughed. "Especially Emmett and Jasper. Tell Rosalie that she better not break another door, or dresser in my house, or she will be on permanent NO credit card punishment." Carlisle laid down the rules. "Oh, and congratulate your mum, on being the only Vampire who can keep her temper an-,". Carlisle stopped in his tracks. What does he mean Vampire ? his family is completely human. Well, .. I hope Carlisle was.

Wait, let's lay down the facts.

1. Carlisle was cold.

2. He was awfully big downstairs for any human.

3. He had quite a large family, and all his family were EXTREMELY pale.

4. They all had lips, the colour of blood.

5. There eyes, were a un-usual colour.

6. They all seemed, strong … and extremely rich.

7. And there language, was far more Victorian, than modern.

8. And that girl. She seemed MUCH older than she was. She seemed older than myself, And I had only turned 26 this year.

9. Plus, when he smiled he tried not to show his teeth

I shifted my hand slowly down under the passenger seat, in search for a pen. I found a blue non permanent point pen, I quickly scribbled down the facts on my hand, trying my hardest not to make much movement.

"I will Granddad. See you later" Nessie slammed the door shut, and I could hear her little footsteps disappear. I pulled the black cover off me and stood up, quickly beginning to pull on my clothes.

"What was that about ?" I asked hoping Carlisle will tell me something. He looked at me, slightly worried.

"Nothing, she just wanted to tell me something" Carlisle kissed me on my forehead.

" Kiss me, on my lips" I asked him. I pulled him close to me and he kissed me.

I opened his mouth slowly with my lips, and let my tongue, venture into his mouth. I ran my tongue around his bottom teeth, and his top teeth. I stopped suddenly as I felt one of his teeth cut across my tongue. I could taste the blood in my mouth, and that sort of poison taste. Not that I had tasted poison, but I had been drugged once with spider venom, and this tasted … kind of like it. Carlisle pulled me back instantly, as he felt my tongue touch the tip of his teeth.

"Your tongue, … I did that, didn't I … ?" Carlisle looked ashamed, then inspected my tongue. I looked at him, taking in his angel like features. His eyes, were now tinted with black, and that gold colour.

What the hell ?

"No, dwont bwe awswamed" I mumbled as Carlisle looked at my tongue.

"Were you trying to get yourself Killed, ?" Carlisle sounded angry, and scared. He turned away from me to look out the car window. You could just about hear him taking in deep breaths.

I pulled my tongue back into my mouth, even though it stung like hell.

"What do you mean get myself Killed ! It's not possible for me to get KILLED by touching your teeth Carlisle, … is it ?" I screamed at him, my eyebrows knotting together.

"Yes, YOU CAN. You wont get it" Carlisle got out the backseat, of the car and left me in silent for a while.

He was a Vampire ….

I had made love to a Vampire …

The shock of the words still hadn't made impact with my mind yet.

He got back in the car after a while, but this time in the drivers seat. He turned on the engine, and it slowly roared to life.

" You need to put your clothes back on. Where do you live, ?" Carlisle asked me, he was upset.

"You must know my husband, Charlie Royce. He's a famous painter and decorator 'round here. Every whore, dick, tom and Harry knows where he lives. So a rich doctor should, just drop me there" I muffled as I put my Jeans on.

I stopped and waited.

"Go on then" I pulled myself forward to look at Carlisle, he was frozen to his seat, his hands digging into the wheel.

"Charlie Royce. Why did you have to be his wife ?" Carlisle asked me, he seemed to sound like he was upset, shocked, depressed, scared.

"I loved him, seven years ago. I don't anymore. " I explained to him, looking out the window. I dropped back into the seat as Carlisle began to drive out of the car park.

We sat in silence for the whole trip, nothing to listen to but the humming of the engine. About an hour later, we had turned into the street were I lived. That eerie breeze that followed me whenever I was scared had disappeared. This time, I was brave. Carlisle was with me, Charlie couldn't hit me then.

Carlisle turned off the engine quickly about twenty minutes later, and we just sat there. Me looking around in the car, Carlisle transfixed in his thoughts.

"Carlisle …."

"Yes Esme"

"Why did you ask me about Charlie, ?"

"Because …."

"Carlisle, don't mess about .. Please."

"Charlie is my brother"

Carlisle POV.

I could hear her gasp in pain, the man who beat her, and put her in hospital, had been the guy who had been born as my brother. It hurt me, to know that Charlie could waste such a beautiful woman. I opened the car door and got out. I opened Esme's door as she climbed out, the black blanket still wrapped around her. I slammed the door shut, not bothering to lock it, and went up to the front door. I banged on the door twice, with my fists. I could feel the rage building up inside of me, slower then quicker. I needed to pound this boy in his face, put my younger brother in his place. I had lost contact with him, when he had gotten married, and like all his marriages I thought he had been divorced in the first year. Never spoke to him since, Met him back two years ago, knew he was still married, but he hated her. Never knew the woman he had hated for seven years, be the woman I would turn out to love. I couldn't be violent, I wasn't the violent type.

Charlie answered the door, in a quarter length camouflage shorts. I turned around to Esme, gave her a apologetic look, then turned back to Charlie. I pushed through the door and slammed it shut.

"Esme lived here …" I looked around the house, the blood stained walls, and broken objects.

"Yeah, she's no good she is. She just shops, and stays with her friends. Don't know why I married her, she's a class A whore" Charlie leaned against the wall, still drinking from his fosters can.

_Carlisle, control yourself._

"Esme, is a wonderful woman. She is, smart, elegant, and just a lovely person full stop. I don't think she knows how _STUPID_ she was, to even think that she could marry you. Charlie, you are nothing but a horrible, horrible person. You don't deserve anyone" I tried not to strangle him, attack him, kill him.

_Maybe if I could just, … you know. Knock him out. Give him a good beating._

I moved forward to him, shoving my hands into my trouser pockets, my hands tucked up in fists.

"Carlisle … she's not that perfect." Charlie stood still, reaching up onto his tip toes. I was bigger than him, taller. I leaned over him, it looked intimidating from where I was standing. It was meant to be.

I thought about it, Jasper, Edward, Emmett. They would easily knocked Charlie out for there wives.

I would do this for Esme.

"If you touch her, or hurt her again. No wait, if you even come near_ her_ or me. I will rip out your throat. Okay ?" I let go of him, trying to stop the urge to kill him.

Charlie nodded his head, heavily then backed away from me. I jumped at him, throwing my fist at his nose, I was appalled, but it was for Esme. I could hear the crunching from his nose. I pulled my fist back and turned away from him as he dropped to the floor, then got up slowly holding his nose. He winced in pain. I bit down on my knuckle as blood spouted from his nose, I had forgotten the blood had been on my knuckle, and the blood tasted sweet in my mouth. I caught my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were a mix of black and gold, but were now tinted with red.


	8. Love Kills Slowy

Chapter 8 - Love Kills Slowly

Esme POV

Carlisle left the house his eyes apologetic, he obviously was ashamed of what he had done in the house. I didn't bother to ask him, so I climbed back into the Mercedes, he got in a few seconds after me, and brought the engine back to life.

"What are we doing now, ?" I asked him as I pulled my seatbelt buckle back in. I was getting myself prepared for the question I was going to ask him.

"I thought you might like to come stay with me. Well not exactly in my house, because I thought you might be uncomfortable with that. But there is a sort of cottage I have, I thought you might like to stay in it" He backed out of the road, and drove off onto the main road. Soon we were on a empty motorway, driving at about ninety miles per hour.

"Okay. Carlisle … you're a v-vam- … vampire?" I asked him stuttering, only then did what I had found out, kick in. The fact that he wasn't human, the fact that he was something considered to be deadly, and feed on human blood. I took in a deep breath as I suddenly started to feel a bit faint.

"What do you want me to say ?" Carlisle gritted his teeth together, I could see he was highly un comfortable.

"I want you to tell me the truth" I rubbed my fists together, I was fighting the urge to scream, and jump out the car.

"Well … Esme. I cant tell you anything now" Carlisle turned onto a large dirt track, in the middle of the forest.

"Why not, … Carlisle. Why cant you just tell me ?" I asked him, wrapping myself in the black blanket again. I was slowly becoming cold. Why wasn't I scared of Carlisle … He just didn't seem vampire enough.

"We will talk about this later" Carlisle pulled up outside of a large house, it was mostly glass, and brown wood, but it was beautiful, a large silver garage was on the edge of the house, it was probably the length of Charlie's house.

I could see he was slightly upset in the rear view mirror, I unbuckled my seatbelt, and ran my hand through my hair, pushing back my fringe.

I looked around again, the house was surrounded by thick forest, and you could hear the loud roar of a river. The front door was covered by six adults, and a little girl.

"Family, ?" I asked him, opening the door.

"Yep. Do you want to meet them now or later, ?" Carlisle got out of the car behind me, and locked it shut. He held onto my hand and pulled me towards the house.

"Is it rude to meet them later, ?" I asked him, taking my time with my walking. I followed Carlisle footsteps as the family got larger. I could make out there inhuman looks.

"No, they have all day." He signalled to the kids, and they all disappeared back into the house. The little pixie haired girl smiled at me, then closed the door behind everyone.

Carlisle pulled me away from the house into the forest, leading me onto a trail, he stopped suddenly when we could no longer see anything behind us, and he turned back to me. Frustration in his eyes, he tilted his head to the side slightly and ran his hand through my hair.

He turned away from me, and pulled me against him, I didn't get what he was doing.

"Climb on then," He chuckled to himself and bent down slightly. I looked at him confused, I didn't want to keep him waiting though, so I obediently climbed onto his back, wrapping my legs tight around his back, my arms locked around his neck.

"I hate rollercoasters" I informed him and snuggled my head into the back of his shoulder blade.

"Well close your eyes, and hold on Esme, non preoccupatevi di nulla. Ti ho preso." Carlisle laughed at me, and tightened his grip around my legs.

"I hope that means everything will be fine" I mumbled, closing my eyes tightly.

"Maybe" Carlisle chuckled at me, then took off.

It wasn't like riding a motorbike, or flying. It seemed somewhat faster. I could feel the pound of his feet against the forest floor, and I suddenly, was more scared the usual. He wasn't human. No human could do this, I sucked in a breath, the speed that he was travelling at made it hard for me to breath. I suddenly had the urge to let go of him. He gripped on tighter to me, he had obviously known I would do something so stupid, and then he jumped.

It seemed almost higher than bungee jumping, but calmer like floating in water. My stomach was stuck in my throat, and my heart was in pain. The jump only lasted about five seconds, but it was enough for me to feel like, I was going to die. I was going to scream, I felt too, but I pushed away that urge digging my chin deeper into Carlisle's skin, but it wouldn't give way, his skin didn't dip to fit around my chin, it just stayed firm.

He dropped lightly to the ground, the movement making my stomach jerk slightly, Carlisle let go off my legs, and knelt down, letting me slide to the floor, I kept my eyes closed as I kept my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The back of my knees ached as I straightened them out, my feet touching the floor.

"Esme … Let go" Carlisle laughed.

I let go of him, and took a step back, my eyes still closed. I stumbled and fell to the floor, It felt like I was falling forever, but I could feel a strong grip on my arm, before I could hit the solid earth.

"Esme are you okay!" Carlisle pulled me up and held me against him, he took a deep breath and blew on my eyes, wrapping his arms around my waist.

His breath smelt like Extra mints, sweet but sour, cool but hot. I opened my eyes slowly, his golden eyes, caught mine. He stared at me, like I was some magical goddess.

"What, ?" I stared at him, one of my eyebrows cocked.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Esme. You are highly beautiful" Carlisle let go of my waist, wrapping his hand around my arm. He pulled me slowly forward, his legs moving at a unnatural space. I let him drag me, still pondering over our earlier jump. I was taken about two minutes deeper into the forest, where we stopped at a small cottage, it was … breath-taking.

It was the real Hansel and Gretel candy house, but minus the candy. It's windows were designed with blue and cream lines. The outside of the house was painted a fading light blue. Large spaced out candy looking stripes were marked into the cement, they were painted a sort of light cream.

The cottage gave of that sort of warm, cosy feeling. I was pulled closer to the front door, which was painted a darker blue, the doorknob a wooden brown. A small window was in the door, it was covered from the inside with cream, rose patterned curtains. All the other large windows were the same, the cottage had a large light blue chimney, painted in the same designs as the rest of the house.

"Do you like it ?" Carlisle, shook my arm a little, noticing I was lost in the beauty of the little cottage.

"Love it" I smiled at him.

I looked back to the house, then back at Carlisle giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and smiled, obviously giving into me.

He dug his hand into his pocket, taking out a small silver key, with a blue straw handle to it.

"Take a look" He handed the key to me, shoving his hands back into his pockets, he looked around the forest as I happily ran towards the cottage, opening the door using the silver key.

As soon as you open the door you were in a cream warm hallway, the soft scent of burning wood hit me, and soon I had that warm cosy, I-belong-here feeling. There was a large painting on the wall, I couldn't make out what it was, it was just splats, but it looked like it belonged here. On the right side of the painting, was a baby blue door. A clay cream sign saying Bathroom, was nailed to it. I went inside, and a large white oval bath took up the right side of the cream bathroom. The floors were tiled white, a toilet and sink, were on the left side of the bathroom, a dresser and salon chair on the back wall. I left the room, to go visit the other door on the left side of the splat painting was a wardrobe, one half of the wall painted pink. Probably girl clothes, the other painted blue. Boy clothes. I left the room instantly, the clothes not as interesting as the other rooms. The living room was the same, it's colour coordinated furniture, and large cream fireplace, with a joint kitchen. I checked out the other rooms. The empty spare bedroom, and the master bedroom. Which contained a king size white bed, with drapes. A revolving sliding door to get out into the forest, and a large chest of drawers. I stood there in the bedroom, looking at the room, lost in the beauty of everything, until I felt Carlisle arms around me, big and strong, soft but firm.

"We're going to spend a lot of time in here." He whispered into my ear, I didn't know if he was serious, or joking about.

"Doing what, ?" I asked him, looking out of the glass doors. I hadn't noticed that the sun had set, and the sky was now a orange/blue.

"Well, you want to know everything about me" Carlisle bent down a little, putting his arms on the back of my knees, he picked me up quickly, and cradled me. I snuggled up against his cardigan.

"Yes I do." I breathed in his scent, closing my eyes, resting my head on his moving chest. No heartbeat. I flinched, no heartbeat. The words meant something now.

"Well, then. I'll tell you everything now" Carlisle walked over to the bed, and placed me down carefully, he pulled back the covers, and slowly undid my shoes.

"Well it all started back in the late 1600's. In London" Carlisle began to explain, he put my shoes in the corner of the room, and quickly began to unzip my jeans, he pulled them off and rested them on the edge of the bed, and did the same with my t-shirt. He left me in my underwear, and pulled the thick white cover over me.

"My father was responsible for leading hunts for beings of evil, such as witches, werewolves and vampires. When he became too old to continue them, he put me in charge of the hunts. I am not going to lie, I was a disappointment to my father, until I found vampires living in the sewers. We went on, how could you say. A _mad_ chase, to catch them. But during all this running about, I was bitten." He winced slightly, then took off his cardigan, and scarf.

"I didn't want to be killed by my father, so I hid in a potato cellar, until I was fully a vampire. I was disgusted with myself, so I tried everything in the book of suicide. But nothing would kill me, so I hid in the forest. I couldn't handle being a vampire, let alone having killed a innocent human." Carlisle smiled at me, like it was a joke. I knew he wanted to lighten up the mood. He took off his black shirt, leaving his chest bare. He sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes, and socks. You could see the two black dots, in his neck.

"So basically, it was like you were given the poison apple, one bite and your frozen forever." I frowned.

"Yes, the poison apple. I was only twenty three then Esme. Imagine, I had my whole life ahead of me to come. And the poison apple took it." He unbuckled his black belt, and slid off his trousers, leaving him in his boxers, he slid into the bed with me. He pulled me close to him, the thick white cover keeping me warm against his cold skin.

I was in bed …. With a Vampire.

We spent the rest of the night like this, Carlisle telling me everything. About how he worked late night shifts in Chicago, how he battled his thirst by drinking animal blood, and that's why his eyes were the colour they were. How he changed Edward when he was dying of the influenza, and that Edward had been given the ability to read peoples minds, and how he was the best musician in the household. How he ended up changing Rosalie after she was found dying on the streets. How she wasn't given a mental ability, but a psychical one. Rosalie had the beauty of a goddess, but she wasn't just pretty and blonde. Her fighting skills, and ability to curse like there was no tomorrow was not to be underestimated.

I listened as hard as I could until I was at the brink of falling asleep. It was almost eleven thirty.

"Esme, go to sleep" Carlisle whispered to me, his voice like a soft lullaby. He played with my hair, and kissed my neck.

"Will you sleep with me, ?" I asked him, turning around to kiss him.

"I cant. I don't sleep. No Vampire does. If it wasn't for our ability to not sleep, do you think I'd be the best doctor in forks, and Edward the best musician ?" Carlisle laughed and I closed my eyes, his breathing becoming the perfect rhythm to sleep too. I snuggled up against him, his skin keeping me cool, under the hot covers.

"Goodnight my angel" Carlisle kissed my forehead, and turned off the bedside lamp, he kissed me once more, then snuggled up against me.

The next morning was the same, it was a Saturday, and the august breeze, kept us in bed longer. Carlisle continued the story of his family, and went on to tell me about how Rosalie had found Emmett being mauled by a bear, and that Emmett was the second strongest in the household. Emmett was given the ability to be intimidating. No surprise.

He then went on to the story of Alice and Jasper. How Jasper was changed by a woman called Maria, and how he had first been instructed to build a new born army, to take out covens like Carlisle's. How he found a boy called Peter who he was meant to destroy, but let him go. Jasper left quite soon after, and pondered on his own. Alice was changed, but they cant re call why and when. Carlisle's youngest daughter, Bella knows, but she wont say anything, she doesn't want it to change anything about Alice. Carlisle told me that Alice was waiting for Jasper in a café, and he had followed her since. Carlisle soon went on to Bella's story. Which I could obviously relate to.

Bella had fallen in love with something that was thought to be a myth. She wouldn't let go off him, and they had decided to get married, while she was still human. They had gone away to Rio for there honeymoon, and Bella had come back pregnant, with a vampires child. She suffered until the baby was born, she had died, when the baby had been taken out of her, but Edward had saved her by changing her into a vampire. There baby was named Renesmee, and Bella's best friend, Jacob, who was a shape shifter who changed into a werewolf, imprinted on Renesmee. And soon, she was the only thing that held him onto the earth. Carlisle went on to talk about the Volturi, the Vampire government. They kept everything in place, he told me about how they had come around a few years back, to see Renesmee.

"So … I live a world were Myths are true," I kissed Carlisle, laughing to myself.

"Yes, and don't be scared. We come in peace." We laughed together, and Carlisle got out of bed, putting on, his trousers and shirt.

It soon kicked in that Carlisle, and his family were vampires.

Vampires ….

But why didn't the thought scare me.

I snuggled back into the warm bed, and fell back into a deep sleep.

We spent the rest of the week like this, Carlisle informing me everyday of his history. When he had to work, I would spend the day at the Cullen's house with the family, but Carlisle was right. Rosalie was a goddess, Emmett was intimidating, Edward … highly attractive. But Carlisle … _so sexy. _Nessie lost in her cuteness, and Jacob … extremely friendly. They had all been kind to me, treating me like there mum, letting me know all there secrets, and everything. Rosalie had told me her heart-breaking story, she had told me how she would give her life, to be able to have a baby. But it just wasn't possible. She told me how she wanted to become inseparable with Nessie, how she had secretly, .. evilly wished that Bella would have died during Nessie's birth, so that she would become Nessie's mother. She also realised how stupid she felt for even wishing death upon her Sister In Law.

I didn't blame her though….

It was just something about this family. That made them feel … human.

**10 Months Later** (sorry guys) :D

Carlisle POV.

Esme woke up on my chest this morning, for the 16th time this month. Three weeks and 3 days ago was her birthday, she had turned 26, and had been pestering me to change her. Since she was technically older than me by three years now. I had promised to change her, 3 weeks and 3 days after her 26th birthday, and today was that day. I had spent the whole night watching her sleeping on top of me, in her purple lace underwear. Pondering over the fact that I was to put her through all that pain.

"Mhmmh" She yawned, stretching out her arms.

"Morning" I stroked her face gently, and slowly rolled her off me onto her pillow.

"I've been waiting for you" I kissed her nose, and she slowly opened her eyes, revealing her brown eyes, they were lit up once she saw mewatching her.

"I could say the same" she whispered to me. I kissed her again eagerly, hoping that I could distract her from what today was.

"Carlisle ... stop" She used all her strength to push me off, but her push had no effect on me. I continued to kiss her though, running my hands along her back, bum, and thighs.

"Carlisle, I am not afraid to scream" She pushed back from me, giving me that I-will-kill-you look. I gave her the smooth criminal smile, knowing that she'd melt like chocolate every time I did it.

I kissed her again, this time rougher, she gave in for the first thirty seconds, slowly climbing on top of me, using her hand to trace along my hips.

"ARGHH" She began to scream, but her screams were soon muffled as I covered her mouth with my hand, making sure I didn't cover her nose, or press against her face too rough that I might end up breaking her Jaw or something.

"Calm down" I whispered to her, smiling.

I could feel her heavy breathing on my hand, her chest rising and falling quicker than usual.

"I wam walm." She mumbled, my hand blocking most of her speech. I sat up in the bed, careful not to move my hand.

"3, 2 .." I moved my hand from her mouth, wrapping my hands around her waist.

"Carlisle … I will kill you." She frowned at me.

"Try it" I kissed her, pushing her hair behind her right ear.

"I will, when I'm a Vampire." She smiled at me, then kissed my hand. I groaned, she had remembered. I dropped back onto the pillow, my mission to make her forget obviously failed.

She ran her fingers across the lines in my chest, she went up to my neck, then back down to my hips, each touch of her finger to my skin, warm.

"Esme please .." I begged her, gripping on to the leather headboard.

"No, you promised three weeks and three days after my 26th birthday. Plus, that day is today. So, the deed has to be done" She climbed off me, then walked off to the bathroom, obviously happy and pleased with herself. She closed the door silently, and the sound of the shower turning on filled the room. Her humming interrupting all my thoughts.

I climbed out of bed, pulling on yesterday's black trousers, and my white shirt.

I walked across the room to the door, pushing my hair back, into it's normal position, and walked out into the hallway.

Everyone was waiting downstairs, chatting nervously.

"Carlisle … How's Esme ?" Alice asked me, she tilted her head to the side, like something was wrong.

"I should be asking you that." I didn't want to sound rude, but for some reason, I sounded tired. I ran my hand along my forehead. I was actually feeling tired.

"She'll be fine Carlisle. Stop stressing like a old grandma" Emmett reassured me, then walked off to Rosalie who was standing away from everyone else.

"I could lighten up the mood for you Carlisle … if you want ?" Jasper asked, he rubbed my shoulder. None of them knew the pain I was going through.

"No, no. It wont do any good. It'll just frustrate you." I sat down on the couch, everyone seemed to move in sync. Following my every mood like I was Bella back when she was only a new born.

Esme was humming again, you could hear it, as she walked down the stairs.

"Morning guys." Esme smiled at them all, in reply everyone managed to say 'Good morning', slight moans of anger, and depression following after.

"Why's everyone so grumpy, ?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I don't even know." Emmett walked up to Esme, and smiled at her.

Bella walked into the room, and went straight to Esme.

"They're all pondering on the fact, that if you should eat or not, before … you know." Bella rubbed Esme's shoulder. I remained on the couch, depressed.

"Well, if she eats. It'll take longer for the venom to spread, because it would have to breakdown her meal." Jasper informed.

"But we cant leave her starving … how about she just has some cereal or toast. That wont be much to breakdown." Alice smiled at Esme, giving her , her best I-am-not-fustrated-by-the-fact-that-everyone-is-stressing-over-this smile.

Bella went of straight away to the kitchen, she was obviously going to make Esme something to eat.

I sighed, God … this was hard.

**Later On **

Esme POV.

I had had my bowl of cereal, and now everyone had disappeared to leave me and Carlisle to our self. Edward was still here though, sitting on the chair next to us.

"Carlisle … it's time now." Edward chipped in, he held onto my hand, and squeezed it.

"Carlisle … get it done with. No point pondering now" I gave him my best smile, trying not to make it look like I was shitting myself inside.

"Esme, I'm sorry for any pain you go through, I'm sorry for everything. Don't scream, it just makes everything worse, please. I'm here for you, I'll always be." Carlisle kissed my forehead, he could tell I was scared. But I didn't think it'd be so bad.

"Bye." He whispered to me.

"Love you." I whispered back and tilted my head away from him, giving him a better view of my neck.

"Carlisle … you should really start …" That was the last thing I heard, before I felt Carlisle teeth ripping through the skin on my neck, piercing the view. My body jolted, locked in pain.

I was wrong when I said It wasn't that bad. I was burning on a stake, and being poked with fire.

"It's started" Carlisle said, his voice …. I needed his voice to calm me down, to tell me it was just a horrible nightmare but I couldn't hear it anymore. I was lost, the burn was killing me. A fire from within, burning it's way through my lungs, and heart. Spreading from my head to toe, burning every piece of me. I wanted to scream his name, tell him to stop. Tell him I was stupid but I couldn't. I was locked in this pain, writhing, My legs were being burned at the bone, so they could fall off. I tried to breath, but I couldn't. I was being sucked into blackness, a blackness so deep, it was almost relaxing.

What was going on ?


	9. Pain

**This is it ! **

**The chapter you've all been waiting for. Well, this is part of that, no wait. It's a quarter of that.**

**I envy SM. **

**She is like, a .. flippen God. **

**Chapter 9 - Pain. **

**Carlisle POV. **

I could taste the blood in my mouth build up, I could feel Esme tense and relax, as the venom spread through her veins. She didn't scream as much since Edward had placed a frozen flannel on her forehead to keep her cool. You could easily see she was in extreme amounts of pain. I still had my teeth in her neck, and about thirty three. No precisiley thirty three seconds had gone by, when I forced myself to pull off her. I moved back from her, her blood on my teeth, I licked it, knowing it was wrong. Esme screamed in pain, you could see her, but I wanted it to stop. I couldn't stand it,

"Edward this isn't right … we have to stop it." I looked at Edward hoping he'd say the same, but he didn't.

"Leave her Carlisle … she'll be fine." Edward pulled Esme's hair off her forehead, it was already damp from sweat. I knelt down by her side holding her hand, whispering into her ear how much I loved her.

The two holes in her neck started to sizzle, and that's when she screamed the most, like eggs frying in a pan, the holes popped, and crackled, the popping moved, till the skin covered the two holes, leaving only two marks. She stopped screaming after, and gripped on tightly to my hand. You could see she was trying to force herself to open her eyes do something, but she kept on jerking up, and down, writhing in pain. I couldn't stand to watch her, venom stung my eyes,

"I cant watch her like this Edward. It's not right." I placed my hand on Esme's collarbone hoping that would cool her down to some sort, and it did. But then she started screaming again. I could remember every bit of it, how it felt. Being sucked into blackness, finding it slightly relaxing calm, then being pulled back in to the firey pits of hell. Only to be burned at the stake once more. The relaxing motion of sleeping in the blackness, for two to three days.

"Ca-, Car,- Carlisle."

I looked back, Edward had gone, so who was talking to me.

"Carl-, Carlisle" I felt a stronger grip on my hand, I looked down to Esme. Her eyes were open, staring up at me. They were a mix of brown and red, what was going on ?

"Esme …" I couldn't say anything, I was dumbstruck, why was she up ?

_Had she completed the transformation ? _

_Why was she up ?_

_WHY THE HELL WAS SHE UP ? _

"Carlisle." She reached for my face, but couldn't quite get there, I tilted my head for her.

"Esme … go back to sleep. I don't know how you did that, just go back to sleep. So you'll be perfect" That was the only thing I could say to her, she closed her eyes, and fell back asleep, her hand falling limp, and then she jerked again. Her mouth open, no noise coming out.

I watched her as she lowered herself back down onto the couch, she was asleep now. And she should be for the next two days.

I picked her up, and carried her upstairs to our bedroom.

**Family Voice Recording 1**

**Alice: **Hello Esme, Alice here. This is day one of your transformation, and you've already ruined Carlisle's research. You woke up, on the first day ! Your meant to sleep for two to three days.

It didn't help that you called out his name and not mine anywaaay.

You keep waking up though, in-between. Your eyes are getting more and more red, but I preferred your brown and red. Carlisle says your different. Special. He hasn't left your side yet though, he loves you too much. He even skipped WORK ! Yeah. Work. I know. He hasn't done that in years. He loves you Esme, like mad. He cant wait to see you properly. You don't do anything, but call out to him, and sleep.

**Emmett: **Your sleep is rubbing off on him mummy. He goes into those dreaming trances, he just sort of falls asleep, and nods off but he isn't properly slee-,

**Alice: **EMMETT. SHUTTT UUPPPPP. This is my voice recording.

**Emmett: **Nooo it's not. It's labelled FAMILY VOICE RECORDING. Shorty.

**Rosalie: **It's so stupid. The video, everything ! Why did she even chose to be like us, it's all so STU-,

**Bella: **ROSE ! Shut up, your going to spoil it. Like you do with everything.

**Rosalie: **No you shut up Mrs I Love Jacob !

**Jacob: **Blondie. Shut it, or I will rip out your throat myself.

**Edward: **Rosalie, shut it. Stupid bitch.

**Emmett: **Dude ! CALM IT ! That's my wife dick.

**Edward: **You can fuck off too brick.

**Jasper: ** ALL OF YOU SHUT UP !

**Emmett: **You wanna try me on, ? Huh. **C'MON THEN**. GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT.

(Glass breaks, girls scream. Boys swear)

**Alice: **Thanks a lot guys, you've officially ruined my present for Esme. **AND YOU'VE BROKEN HER VASE. YOU SEEE. YOU SEEEEE WHAT YOU'VE DONEEE. **Esme puts me in charge, and now she's going to blame me for not looking after you stupid kids.

(Silence)

(Everyone groans and moans)

**Rosalie: **Shut up Alice.

**Bella: **Thought she was being serious.

**Emmett: **What a annoying little pixie.

**Jacob: **Ha ! Nice one Alice.

**Jasper: ****ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP NOW !**

(Silence)

**Alice: ** Yes well anyway, thankyou Jazz. See you later … mum. (Giggles)

**Family Voice Recording 2**

**Bella: **Alice is upstairs with Carlisle looking after you, he wanted to see if Alice could see anything about what's going to happen to you. She says you'll be very affectionate, you'll have your motherly instincts, and people wont be able to resist you. You'll be sort of … a love magnet, attracting people to you. That'll come handy in a battle. So, if people wanted to do something evil, or hurt you. They cant, because your motherly instincts, and affection kick in, without you even knowing, and they cant help but love you. Sooo …. Your asleep for longer periods now, about three hours and 36 minutes a day. It keeps getting shorter , Yesterday you were at four hours, and fifteen minutes.

Carlisle is a mess, he is scared … so scared. Edward put him back on human blood, he says all the stress, is not increasing his hunger when he hunts with animal blood. He says the human blood makes him stronger, so the stress wont have much effect on him. We dilute it with animal blood though, So it's not quite the same. Get better mum.

**Family Voice Recording 3**

**Edward: **Esme, you woke up today, and you sort of fell down the stairs, not like that drastic kind of way. You just kind of stumbled and tripped on the second last step at the bottom, you caught yourself in time, and bent the stair handle bar backward, and make a huge dent in the floor. So your strength works, ha. Errrm …. Carlisle was just shouting at us, screaming. Jumping up and down like in those cartoons. He's very stressed Esme … get better. I'm worried about Carlisle though. He never leaves you, he's by your side 24/7. He's in that trance thing again, you've lowered your sleeping, to two hours, 5 minutes. So Carlisle is slowly getting better, with you.

**Family Voice Recording 4**

**Carlisle: **The kids told me about this recording thing they've been doing, I haven't had enough time to listen to it. So I'm just going to make a quick entry. Today you slept for fifteen minutes, and you've just gone to sleep again, so you'll probably have no time left by the end of it. You'll be awake forever, I know it's sounds stressing but it's not. I've been doing it for nearly four hundred years now. I just need you to get better, and I know your not Christian, and neither am I. But I am really hoping God makes you perfect. You already were to me, and everyone else. But, perfect enough, that you're a hundred per cent sure that _you _are perfect.

I love you Esme.

Esme POV.

I woke up in the morning, the sun pushing through the plush white curtains. I looked around the room, Carlisle was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, his head lolled back. What was he doing, ?

I didn't care, but for once I actually saw him. His gold eyes, and smooth criminal smile, his muscular arms underneath his cardigan, his blonde hair, pushed back. He was mine. Mine mine mine ….

_Greedy Bitch_. I thought to myself.

I smiled, trying not to laugh, I had to hold that in till I got out of the room.

I sat up in the bed, and got up, looking down at the floor. The white fur carpet was designed with footprints. They hadn't been there before, I recognised my own set of prints, leading off into the bathroom. I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them, a motorbike whizzed past, loud and clear.

"What the hell is that, ?" I asked myself.

No one knew we lived here, except a few family and friends. And the nearest motorway was about 200ft away. Alice's excited voice surrounded the room, she was jumping up and down in excitement, you could hear the soft moan of Rosalie, and grunt of Emm-, I tuned out.

_Errrgh. Nasty. _

But why was I hearing this, they weren't in my room. I walked up to the mirror, my footsteps faster than usual. I looked into the glass, I was standing there, or was it some freeky girl. Her hair hung loose, curls destroyed at her shoulder, dressing in blue bottoms, and purple PJ top. Her eyes were blood red. I turned around to the side, the girl followed, she had two holes in her neck.

And then I realised …. I was a vampire.

The words stuck in my throat, and burned.

"Esme …"

I turned around, Carlisle suddenly bear hugging me into the wall. The wall shifted underneath us, and I panicked. Carlisle could crush me.

"I cant hurt you anymore." He whispered into my ear, it was like he could hear what I thought.

I held onto him tighter, knowing there was no more danger.

"Esme … Esme .. too tight." I let go of him, and he kissed me, he ran his hand through my hair, his other he used to lift me up onto him. He walked backwards, onto the bed, and dropped back me ontop of him. I attacked him with Kisses, until he told me to stop.

"Why ?" I asked him, upset.

"We have children downstairs, who want to see you. Alice has been pestering since the middle of the night, she knew you'd be awake today." Carlisle got up, and held onto my hand, using his other hand to fix his hair back.

"Bear attack." I growled at him, and bit down on my lip. It didn't hurt, or burn. It was all casual, like I'd been doing this for years, but my skin didn't give way.

_Vampire_ I reminded myself.

I sighed out loud, I'll miss that.

"You are a bear. Quite a sexy one I must add." He laughed at me, and pulled me downstairs, at human speed though. I didn't know how to work all my other skills.

"Esme !" Alice stood infront of me, her hand clapped together by her face.

"Oh how brilliant you look. I'd prefer a red dress with a black bet, obviously the dress would have to dip in at the waist, and it should go down to your ankles and be strapless, of course. But how pretty you look, immortality suits you. Oops. I'm actually started to sound like Aro, I wonder if all those visits rubbed off on me. Hmmm anyway. Everyone is downstairs, and they'll be very happy to see you. Oh, my big mummy." Alice smiled, she continued to speak, but her words disappeared.

I looked at Carlisle he obviously had the same thing, we had tuned out on Alice.

Carlisle tapped her arm, "Alice …" He smiled at her as she stopped talking.

"Off with the fashion bees again, silly me. Anyway, you look brilliant. Not many girls can pull of that just got out of bed, and still look highly sexy . Jasper says I can, but since I cant sleep I call it stayed in bed for the most the night, and came out looking sexy. But I'm not sure if he lies to me, you know. To make me feel good, all men should do that. Tell there wives, girlfriends, they look good. But Rosalie wouldn't need that, she tells herself she's beautiful." Alice went on, and stopped as she saw me staring at her. There was a loud 'Pssh flipping pixie' from downstairs, Alice ignored it.

"C'mon let's go." Alice pulled me down the remaining stars, I looked back for Carlisle but he was gone.

"He'll be back." Alice wondered off, Emmett was the first to greet me, it wasn't a greet, it was really a bear attack. He bear hugged me, lifting me off the floor, he put me down gently.

"Morning mummy," he smiled at me, as everyone came in for a bear hug. Rosalie stood in the corner of the room, and Carlisle was still not here.

"Rose can I talk to you in the kitchen," I asked when the bear hugged finished, she walked off, and I followed her, thinking about the conversation to be had.

When we got to the kitchen, I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Esme," Rosalie smiled at me, then went back to her usual frown.

"Rosalie, … why do you hate me ?." I asked her, sitting down on the dining room table, she did the same.

"Esme I cant hate you, you attract everyone, you're a love magnet. I just hate what your doing, your 26, and wished your life away. You could of have had a baby boy, or something." Rosalie explained.

"Rosalie, I know that's not all, why do you hate Edward so much ?" I asked her, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Carlisle said he created me, for more than one reason. The number one was that, I was dying, with nothing to live for. Two, Edward needed a soul mate. I had been looked at by every man, every man I passed. And then I come to Edward, and nothing. Doesn't even give me a second glance. Imagine Esme, Carlisle looks at you, everyday of your life, and then one day. He's not even interested … doesn't even love you. I felt like that. Then I found Emmett, being mauled by a bear. I didn't even love him, he just looked like a baby of my friends. I couldn't let him die so I took him to Carlisle. Imagine that, Rosalie didn't even love Emmett." She sighed.

"But you love him now ?" I asked her.

"Emmett is my life now, without him. I'd be dead." She looked away from me.

"Ros-,"

"Esme, I'd give anything to be human, I tried to explain this to Bella. But it was all so new to me, I couldn't explain. But now I know, and since your going to be my mother …. You'd be the best person to understand." She got off the table, and straightened out her dark blue dress.

"Don't think about it, or Edward will know." And she just left the room like that, I left after her. Trying to block any thoughts about our conversation. Carlisle was waiting for me, outside the door, He grabbed me, handing me a small scroll.

"It's all yours, …" He winked at me, so I opened up the scroll,

**Dear Esme.**

**I couldn't think of a gift to give you, on such a special occasion. I cant really go to card factory and get a card saying: Good luck being a vampire. **

**So I got you something, it's nothing much money wise. Because you deserve it**

**But, look down.**

Just below Carlisle's writing was a certificate, signed by Island Coast Manager, and the Mayor of Rio. It was a certificate for a Island.

A Island named Isle Esme.

A Island ….

For me.

It didn't kick in yet, Carlisle had bought _ME_ a Island.

"A ISLAND ? YOU GOT _ME_ A ISLAND !" I screamed at him, jumping up and down in excitement.

My flipping Island.

"Yep. It's all yours. We're visiting in the next 7 months. It cant be any sooner, because I'm building a house there, and it's pretty pricey, and those Rio work men, don't like to be rushed. There doing they're best anyway.." Carlisle kissed my forehead, I hugged him, resting my head against his chest.

"Your Island." Carlisle whispered to me.

"Our Island." I smiled, listening to the rhythm of his chest rising and lowering.

Our Island.

Isle Esme ….

**There is one another chapter. Even though this may seem like the last one. But eh. :D **

**Seeya on the next page. **


	10. Love

**Chapter 10 - Love. **

Esme POV.

It was a hot summer day, and it had been five months since Carlisle had gotten my Island, I had gotten over the blood thirst diet, and my eyes were now a shimmering gold.

Sex was better as a vampire, you could go as rough as you liked, and nothing would happen.

Sex with Carlisle was better as a vampire. We had been through beds, mattresses, and floorboards with our dirty habit, and the kids couldn't say anything. It was our house.

Rosalie, Alice, Bella and I were sprawled on loungers in the backgarden in Bikini's and sunhats, our skins shimmering. I couldn't get used to that.

Us girls were engaged in halfway conversation, between Alice, Rose, and myself. Bella was lost in watching her daughter play in the grass, with her dollhouse.

"Nessie, hunny. Why don't you go play with the dollies inside, huh ?" Alice chirped in, a smirk on her face.

Nessie grabbed her dolls, and the little plastic house, and was gone within seconds.

Bella looked at her eyes wide, what was going on ?

"You'll see." Alice giggled to herself.

"LADIES AND LADIES … INTRODUCING THE MACHO MEN" Emmett was obviously making good use of his new megaphone.

The boys walked out of the house in a congo line, all of them shirtless, in shorts, or quarter lengths. Emmett looked massive, as usual. Jasper, scarred, but under those scars was his un usual beauty. Edward looked breath taking, but Carlisle … Carlisle …

_Oh my fucking god. _

Emmett began pulling dramatic super model poses, while Rosalie laughed her heart out, it was nice to see her happy. Edward and Jasper stood there, looking highly confused. Bella and Alice whispering about there husbands. Carlisle was last, his hair in that perfectly pushed back way, his body slim but muscular. We were soon locked in embrace, him caressing my face, me caressing his abs.

"Esme we should go to England, I'm amazed by their culture and the kids will love the history, and the music. We could make it a joint trip to Isle Esme. So England, then Rio. Obviously the kids will come straight home after England." Carlisle rested his forehead on mine.

"Your right, but what about the weather" I smiled at Carlisle.

"We'll be fine, so First class ?" Carlisle kissed my nose, and I stole a quick kiss on his lips.

"As always, Emmett wont fit into a 2nd class seat, and it would be extremely mean to fit him into such a small place" I sighed at him, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Impolite is so not your thing" Carlisle sighed again sarcastically, and pulled a face at me, I giggled. Alice and Bella burst out laughing behind me.

"Don't get sarcastic Mr Cullen" I bit down on my lip, he liked it when I did that. He thought it made me look extremely irresitable.

"Dr Cullen actually" Carlisle grinned, and kissed my top lip.

"Okay well. I have to go. They're building a house here in forks, for a couple. Teenagers of course. I thought I might help build since I was asked too." I moved away from him, and walked towards the glass doors, I was stopped by a strong grip on my arm. I could have fought him off, but I didn't want too. So I let him drag me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight against him.

"What now Carlisle ?" He kissed my neck, nose, and cheek.

"I have something to ask you" He retraced his kissing steps.

"The blue cardigan, with the black trousers. Black shoes, with the white shirt, and white scarf" I smiled at him, then went to move but he pulled me back.

"Not that dimwit" Carlisle circled his right hand index finger on my back, just on my waist line, he knew I loved that,

"Oooo Chavvy" I held back my laughter, but couldn't at the sound of my voice. So childish, Edward burst out laughing as well, I could hear the rest of them wondering why.

"I sort of need your approval for something. Is this too, … childish ?" He reached into the pockets of his black quarter lengths.

"Carlisle." I rolled my eyes, Carlisle always did this, he'd make it sound so important. Then pull out something stupid from his pockets.

"Hush Esme, please …" He begged, still digging into his pocket, his eyebrows knitted together.

He pulled out a small velvet blue box, it's hinges were gold, and you could see where Carlisle had traced on the velvet cover 'Esme' with his finger, hundreds of times.

He opened the box slowly, revealing a silver band, three silver diamonds ran across the width, each being held to the right with gold holders. Carved in the band was Esme on one side, Carlisle on the other. I looked at Carlisle, his perfect hair, childish golden eyes, his muscular body, and smooth criminal grin. I knew right then and there, I'll spend the rest of my living time, with him.

"Esme, marry me ?" Carlisle smiled, but this time it wasn't smooth criminal, it was a cheesy nervous grin.

"I will" I bit down on my lip.

The End


	11. Authors Comments

**Authors Comments.**

Dear Readers,

I enjoyed writing Isle Esme very much, and all your comments have made it a very exciting and happy journey. You couldn't believe how nervous I was when I opened my Hotmail inbox, and seen all those Fan fiction e-mails, pop up, and how scared I was to click them, but how happy I was to see all your supportive comments.

I couldn't say how thankful, I am, and to show that I love you all, there will be a Isle Esme TWO ! (Yaay) cue the applause. I'm going to give you a little taster, on the bottom of this. So ENJOY:

**Isle Esme 2, (COMING SOON)**

We all sat around the table, at the front of the large hall. Carlisle sat next to me, squeezing my hand. Up on stage was Rosie Huntington-Whiteley, who Rosalie was incredibly jealous of. She was the person giving out the award.

I looked at Carlisle, he was nervous.

The man who had lived for almost four hundred years.

Was flipping nervous.

Wow.

"And the award goes to … Carlisle Cullen !" She shouted into the microphone, a big grin on her face.

All the TV camera's swivelled toward our table, Rosalie deliberately stood up with Carlisle, clapping louder than anyone else. I stood up with her, trying to out clap her, and soon, Emmett had joined in as well.

_Why do I __encourage__ these stupid games. _I thought to myself, sitting back down before anyone else could join in,

_You play with them mum. So don't try that. _

I looked at Edward, he smiled at me all innocently.

_Listen to your sisters thoughts please. Not mine._

I frowned at him, then looked back at Carlisle who had walked up to the stage, winking at a few of the celebrities who sat around the hall, mostly girls. I fanned myself with my hand, trying to show off the diamond ring on my finger. I watched him, as he took his award from Rosie, and stood at the microphone.

Carlisle cleared his throat out of habit,

"I thank, .. my family for everything they've done for me. Especially Esme, she's the reason I'm here today, my son Emmett. Who entered me into a small competition, and look where I am now ?" He laughed, and so did the rest of the hall, I looked at Emmett who had all the cameras on him now, a big grin spread on his face.

"My friends as well, in Forks … Arizona, everywhere, Italy. But most importantly, the rest of the Cullens." He waved at us, then at the crowd, and went to come off stage, but Rosie pulled him back.

Edward looked at me, stared at me really.

_What's going on, ? _

_I've never heard such ignorant people in my life._

_No, with Carlisle. _

_Oh, … I'm not so sure yet. _

I looked back at Carlisle, who's eyebrows were knitted together.

"Let's give it up for Carlisle Cullen." Rosie clapped into the air, then grabbed Carlisle. He tried to pull away from her, but he couldn't he'd look inhumane. She grabbed him and pulled him forward, kissing him.

I clenched my fist together.

_SHE KISSED HIM. _

Edward grabbed me, holding me down, and soon Emmett was as well, the anger built up inside of me, venom growing in my mouth. She had kissed him.

And I had to kill her.

I hope that was good enough. :D

See you guys soon !


	12. Isle Esme 2 is now OUT

ISLE ESME 2 IS NOW OUT !

Just search my name to find it, they might be slow updates because of school, and things like that, but I'm trying hard. :D

Enjoy it. xx


End file.
